


your love is like magic *:･ﾟ✧

by jishiny (orphan_account)



Series: nana's seungjin works [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mages, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jishiny
Summary: ×With a flick of his wrist, the young mage threw a bit of the black powder into the cauldron. Within a few seconds, the cauldron’s contents turned a sickly green and began to bubble over the sides and onto the fire below. Seungmin slumped into his chair with a sigh."Damn, I knew it had to work this time.”×(aka in which Seungmin is a frustrated mage and Hyunjin keeps appearing in his dreams)





	your love is like magic *:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting from my phone so mistakes/typos can be expected, please lmk if you come across any!
> 
> Also, yes, I know this is very bland and grey but I wanted to write something fantasy related and light to take a break lol!
> 
> Enjoy (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

×

It takes Kim Seungmin maybe around nine  - or was it ten? - tries to finally get the potion right. He tosses the black powder in the cauldron, each time he did it he lost more and more of his hope that it’d work, each time it became more and more apparent that he was never meant to see the boy who chased his dreams again.

-

> _“_ __Why are you going there? You know the fae live there, it’s dangerous” the taller boy muses, eyes slightly widened as though he couldn’t believe Seungmin was actually trying to meet the fae,_ _

 

> __“Maybe... they’re nice if you plant something on your way out” He shrugs and keeps walking. He heard a gasp behind his back and turned around with an amused smile, “What?”_ _

 

> __“You can’t be serious” The other boy states, perfect eyebrows frowned  in disbelief,_ _

 

> __“Well, I am, maybe you should go back home” Seungmin muses and with a light scoff and roll of the eyes he keeps walking, deeper and deeper into the woods, following the path he knew well to tha fae’s garden - he needed Blue Midnight Mushrooms._ _

 

-

So on the previous morning, he followed a path with certain familiarity even though he had never been to that side of the woods. He recognized the gigantic trunk of a tree decomposing, something in it looked like a face and made Seungmin bitterly smile, that could have been the house of an elf.

 

He kept walking until he felt that odd shiver, the shiver of a deja vu, the shiver of _‘I’ve been here before’_ but knowing with all certainty that he hadn’t (the dream didn't count) He gulped dry, suddenly feeling anxious. No one in the market knew if simply planting something on the fae’s garden would help you escape with life, but he was willing to try.

 

As soon as he woke up from his dream he searched and searched in all books he could find about said Blue Midnight Mushroom - he found nothing, but an old blind lady on the street market near the goblins campsite had told him she once used it to find her way back home after she had gone blind and gotten lost on a small village - and she looked reliable, so he decided to trust her.

 

He carried seeds of a poisonous fruit that was very rare and very expensive to care for to offer for the fae, surely they’d like with all their evil masterminds and pranking, right?

 

It took him around five hours after he found a garden to find a fae willing to help and make the exchange, and then two more hours of digging underground a muddy river to find some of the blue mushroom - it stained his hand and looked as though it could shine on the dark by itself. After that it took him time too long to be able to count by the passing of the sun - considering it was set already - the hours of the day that escaped him, but with the strong light of the polaris star he found his way back home, blue mushroom faintly glowing inside his backpack.

-

> _“Won’t you go to the market with me? There’s a few robes I saw I’d like to try”_
> 
>  
> 
> _Seungmin gave the boy an once over, he looked impeccable in his black robes with dark green velvet lining, matching his complexion and ash blonde hair,_
> 
>  

> _“But why me? Don’t you have any other friends?” He took a sip of the tea he hadn’t realized he was holding, had he made the tea? It tasted like autumn leaves,_

> _“I do but they find me annoying”_

> _Torn between agreeing and teasing the boy, or complimenting him instead, Seungmin filled the silence with a long slurp of his tea, running his eyes across the shelves and more shelves of books he didn't recognize. Where was he?_

> _“So? Will you go with me?” He plopped on the seat beside him - since when was he sitting on the couch? - and with hands around Seungmin’s neck, puppy eyes and a killer smile he looked at him expectantly,_

> _“Do I have an option?” He put the mug of expensive porcelain down on the dark wooden desk, watching a huge stack of papers in front of him scrawled around, were any of those for him? Why did one read ‘Summoning Rituals’ just on top of the pile?_

> _With a sigh to mask the blush that crept his cheeks, he nodded._

 

-

So when he tossed the powder inside, watching as it did not explode or foam or bubble or turned another color, his heart started beating hard against his chest, was it working? It looked like it was working.

 

He stared at it as the mixture did absolutely nothing, turned no different color nor changed its original consistency and/or form,

 

"Did you work?"

 

Perhaps speaking to a cauldron full of a magical potion was proof enough that if something _had_ worked, it had driven him insane as well.

 

Seungmin took a careful step closer to the cauldron, wincing when a bubble sizzled against the scorching iron, hands upright in defense in case something happened - not that putting your hands up would do any well against magic that has been sitting in a cauldron for five hours.

 

As he got closer, he felt the anxiety star beating inside his chest and drumming against his ears all the more louder, until the rhythm was the same of his harsh breathing and upon closer inspection and too much time in silence he realized: the potion had worked.

 

It _worked._

 

It was not bubbling and threatening to burn down his study hall. It was not becoming sickly green like last time and conjuring a gigantic spider to come out of it and torment him with ghost insect feelings for days after it was gone. It also did scorch his eyebrows away, nor did it burnt his hand to the bone, nor did it become a slime like substance that sounded too much like Ms. Gray's whimpering ghost down the block everytime he tried to clean his cauldron.

 

It worked.

 

And Seungmin could finally throw himself down on his old recliner, watching the dust he propelled up with his sitting against the last rays of sunshine from the afternoon. He felt exhaustion and exhilarating happiness burning through every sore muscle and fried out nerve congratulating him on his feit.

 

Now, he just had to wait.

-

> _"Why are you getting rid of me?" Hyunjin said with a kicked puppy face and pouty lips (when had he learned his name?), Seungmin tried not to stare at them too much in his want to kiss the pout away and tried to ignore the way his heart nosedived to his stomach,_

> _"What do you mean? I'm not getting rid of you" he hated how his voice sounded at the last part, he didn't know he was capable of such cheesy dragged out sounding words,_

> _"Yes, you are! You even finished the potion" he crossed his arms in front of himself and with teary eyes he faced away, Seungmin saw his dark irises fleeting at the corner of his eyes, probably trying to glance from his peripheral vision Seungmin's reaction,_

> _"The potion is not to get rid of you?" With a frown he made way to the slightly taller boy, watching as his eyes moistened and his lip trembled,_

> _"The potion is to find you" Hyunjin broke from his defensive stance and looked at him, really looked at him for the first time._

> _It was a dream, but Seungmin felt naked under his stare, yet he wasn't shy. Before he could take his hand in his, his image ghosted out in a smile, disappearing as Seungmin woke up._

 

-

Seungmin didn't know when he had fallen asleep, probably right after he had sat on the recliner since he remained in the same position. It was dark already, a quick look at the sky told him most people were probably already having dinner and preparing for a goodnight's sleep.

 

With a yawn and a lazy stretch of arms worthy of a feline posture, he decided to finish what he wanted to finish _today_. The mood was right, he was well rested and in good energy, the moon shone bright and Polaris was in the right angle, just above the hills behind his small cottage.

 

He was ready.

 

So he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, brushed his teeth and took a quick shower. Dressed in his best robes and even allowed himself to tidy up the living room. He didn't want to see Hyunjin in person again like _that_.

 

After everything was done, a magically conjured apple pie sitting fresh on his kitchen counter beside two glasses of eternally bubbly white wine and scented candles burning in all directions, he grabbed his grimoire, straightened his robes as though that would have any effect on the conjuring and stretches his hand over the cauldron.

 

He recited the words in the foreign ancient language of the page, he didn't understand all the enchanting but he knew enough Celtic to know he was doing something white powerful and out of his league - but it was working.

 

As he finished the reciting, room smelling a bit more like dust and old than he remembered he started to panic.

 

_'What if it does work and I conjure Hyunjin to my living room? What happens? How do I explain myself? What do I do?'_

 

Thankfully, or rather, unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to prepare himself for the lanky whiney boy that came from the kitchen, a piece of apple pie on a porcelain plate Seungmin didn't remember owning and eyes squinting sleepily at Seungmin as he digged a fork in the still warm pie and brought it to his lips, not caring if some of the red filling stuck under his bottom lip unattractively - Seungmin still found it endearing though,

 

"How long have you been here?" He swallowed the lump in his throat, put the way too heavy grimoire on his dusty desk - Dear Elves! He forgot to dust it - and made way with shaky legs to the counter Hyunjin was currently sitting on as though he had sculped the Wolven Wood himself,

 

"I don't know? I just popped up here" he shrugged like it was something normal to be happening, granted, Seungmin was a mage and Hyunjin surely was something not regular,

 

"Do you feel okay?" He asked with concern. The boy was swiping his fork in all directions in hopes to snoop all the little remains of his piece as possible,

 

"Yeah, just-" he licked the fork and Seungmin saw his eyes roll inside his skull and his eyelashes flutter, he already had a second piece of pie on his way to serve the boy, "-really hungry, this is so good, did you make this yourself?"

 

Seungmin grinned at him, he couldn't believe it had worked, and _Hyunjin_ was now in _his kitchen_ , right there, right then. He was not a ghostly projection of his subconscious, nor a vision or a ghostly feeling, he _was_ there.

 

"Not exactly, have some more"

 

He saw Hyunjin's eyes widen and his tongue swipe against his full lips slowly as he zeroed on the piece of pie in Seungmin's hand, when had he gotten another plate?

 

"Ooh~ I will" he stood up with a jump and Seungmin almost fell with surprise, he ignored the way Hyunjin slightly hovered over him in height and how he looked really, _really handsome._

 

"The house is all yours" Hyunjin grinned and pecked his cheek, his eyes crinkled and disappeared in tight-lined half moons when he noticed Seungmin's blush.

 

The younger excused himself and looked for a book boring enough - but wasn't that all the books in his personal library? - to distract him as Hyunjin ate his kitchen down.

-

That was the first night in months Seungmin didn't dream of Hyunjin, but maybe the real dream was having him beside him, being able to wake up to his face inches beside his own, eyes wide in curiosity watching him as Seungmin yelped the sleep away from his lungs.

 

Maybe the dream was realizing they actually shared a lot in common. Their taste in food was similar, and Hyunjin was happily fond of the fact Seungmin was such a good cook (or rather, he conjured quite delicious food well) and maybe it was not knowing exactly what was this weird bond that brought them together, but realizing, destiny or not, written in the stars or not, it was worthy of being called,

Magic.

 

×

**Author's Note:**

> [main;](http://jishiny.tumblr.com)  
> [writing group](http://skzwriting.tumblr.com) (accepting members! just msg me!)


End file.
